Saiko
Saiko is a skilled assassin who has set out to kill Dick Grayson, claiming him to be the "fiercest killer in Gotham." His name is a pun on "Psycho". History Saiko appeared in the first issues of post-Flashpoint Nightwing series appearing as an assassin. He attempts to attack and kill Dick Grayson. However Dick manages to evade the assassin long enough for him to get into his costume. Unfortunately two interfering cops are killed by the assassin while he is searching for Grayson. Saiko doesn't realize that Dick Grayson is Nightwing when he confronts him once again as Nightwing. The two of them fight and Saiko soon reveals that he is trying to kill Dick Grayson because he believes that he is the worst killer that Gotham has ever seen. Having trouble with Nightwing, the killer launches a mini-missile at a car and Grayson has no choice but to save the innocent bystanders in the way. When he turns back, Saiko is nowhere to be seen. Later on, after Nightwing has flown to see Mr. Haly, Saiko calls Dick revealing that he now knows of the latter's secret identity. Dick hurries back and learns that Saiko brutally tortured Haly and forced the him to reveal Dick's identity as Nightwing who the former had recently revealed to Grayson that he had known of his secret all along. Saiko and Grayson once again ensue in battle, with Dick escaping trying to save Mr. Haley's life. Eventually, after both have escaped, it is revealed that Mr. Haly passed away due to the injured he sustained during the torture. Saiko is then seen with Mr. Haley's son, Bryan Haley, and it becomes apparent that both Saiko and Bryan know of Haly Circus' dark secret. Later, while in New Orleans, it is revealed that Raya, Grayson's childhood friend and current lover, has been plotting Dick's death with Saiko. More impportant is the fact that when he unmasks himself, he is revealed to be Raymond, one of the old circus boys who "died" in a carcrash shortly after Richard was adopted. This means he did not die and now has a personal vendetta with Grayson. Back in Gotham, Saiko plans with Raya a "Flying Graysons Memorial Show" in which to blow up the audience right before the performance starts. This is done as a kind of a mockery to Grayson; hundreds dying in the same spot his parents did while he helplessly watches. As he sets off the explosion, Grayson appears as Nightwing, begging the question "why?" He then reveals himself as Raymond to him. He explains that the car crash was faked by Haley himself. He then describes years of torture and training that they put him through. But in the end, he couldn't handle it. Dick is confused as to what this means and what it has to do with him. As they continue fighting, Saiko falls and is engulfed in the explosion, presumably dead. As Grayson later confronts Batman after being missing for weeks, he learns that the force Bruce has been fighting, The Court of Owls, has used Haley's Circus as a crop for new assassins for decades. Their next choice was for Dick to be the next "Talon", or assassin for the court. But as he was adopted before he was even ten, this didn't happen. It is the presumed that with Grayson gone, the Court chose the next best athlete: Raymond. But as he was nowhere near the acrobat Dick was, they refused him and left him out to die. Powers and Abilities *'Acrobatics' *'Gadgetry' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Marksmanship' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Custom Body Armor' Weapons *'Various Custom Weapons' * His gauntlet has two retractable blades and can fire missiles. Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters